Card Bored Box
'Card Bored Box '''is the eighth episode of Season 1. Plot ''On a rainy day, Granny gives the Babies something to play with. But they all want to play something else. '' Summary Its pouring outside and the babies are so bored. They attempt to occupy themselves but struggle until they hear something at the door. There they find Granny opening a large box full of exercise equipment. They ask to play with it but she tells them it isn't for babies and offers to let them use the box instead. At first the babies have no idea what they can do. But after they observe the box, they start to determine that it could be several things; like a house, a pirate ship, space ship, or a racing car. They begin to argue over what game to play and decide to each take turns so that they can all play the game they want, starting with House. At first Daffy gives them problems, getting stuck of the role as baby. After Lola and Bugs chastise him, they begin to dig into the cookies Tweety made, only to realize the questionable taste. Tweety reveals they are made from peas and bird seed, causing them to choke on the rest of the cookies and pass out after Tweety reveals he made several more. With that they move onto Lola's game of pirates, and she reduces the boys to small roles, annoying them as she reigns as captain. They attempt to mutiny, deciding that three is more than one and assuming they can take her. As it turns out, they can't. Lola ties the boys up and scolds them for what they tried to do, threatening to make them walk the plank. Daffy then decides its his turn for his game, but he is the only one having any fun. As he drives his "car", he makes them work as the crew for it until Bugs decides its his turn as an astronaut while they play the role of space aliens. By now the babies are getting grumpy and not even trying to enjoy the game. They each complain, insisting their games were better than the others and toss their items into the box, one by one. When they begin to bicker, they suddenly realize that they have a great game that all of them can enjoy after all of their items and the box make a big mess. Granny decides to check on the babies and happily sees them playing together. Quotes *Bugs: ''I told you Daffy, we're not changing your tire. We're not changing anything. '' *Daffy: ''Not even my diaper? *Everyone: No! *Bugs: The only thing we're changing is who's turn it is to play with the box, and I'm next. Lesson The babies learn to compromise so that they can all play whatever they want and still have fun. Trivia *This is the first episode Baby Sylvester and Baby Taz don't appear in. *This is the first episode where the babies are unable to go outside due to the rainy weather. Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes